So What
by Harlequin Law
Summary: Kagome is a rock star wannabe. Inuyasha can make it happen for her. Will sparks ignite? What happens when it all comes to an end? One-shot


This is a story about Kagome and Inuyasha to the song, **__**So What**__** ** **by Pink****.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Kagome had met Inuyasha while she was in college, singing at local clubs for extra money on the weekends. She was extremely flattered when he casually flirted with her and told her she was really good. He told her he would like to have her record a demo for his brother to hear. He said if his brother liked it then he could sign her for a record deal and make her famous.

Needless to say that Kagome was a hit and her album went to the top of the rock charts within weeks of her album release. In her personal life, she fell hard for Inuyasha and she was just too much for him to turn away from. They were the hottest couple in Tokyo. Within six months they were married and bought a house. Everything was going great for the couple, so good that they had talked about starting a family soon.

Then along came Kikyo. She was a model, turned actress who decided she wanted to sing and had to have the hottest manager in the business, Inuyasha. Kagome was aware of Kikyo's infatuation with her husband, but never thought that he had eyes for anyone but her. Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha fell head over heels for Kikyo and disappeared one night with her. Kagome found a note from Inuyasha on the counter when she got home. She was so upset and mad that after crying for a few hours left the house and started walking around town. Soon, she stumbled across one of the clubs she used to frequent before she became famous.

 _ _Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na__

That night, Kagome sat at the bar, sipping her Long Island iced tea when some music came on that sparked some sentimentality within her. Some of the other people in the room recognized her and shouted for her to get up on stage and sing a song, for old times sake. She got up on stage and thought for a moment about how this was one of the songs she had wrote after her ex Koga had walked out on her, right around the time she first met Inuyasha. Then, she started to belt out a song.

 _ _I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight__

 _ _Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight__

By now the whole crowd was yelling along with her. In a moment of pure coincidence, Inuyasha and Kikyo found themselves walking down the same street that Kagome had traveled earlier and overheard the music from the bar and decided to go in to join the party. When they walked in, the place was packed and they could barely hear the person on stage singing over the crowd. Kikyo knew who was singing, as she had been to this place a few times back when Kagome was unknown. She tried to talk Inuyasha into leaving, but he just wouldn't listen to her. As they got closer, Inuyasha realized exactly who was on stage singing. Just as he came into her line of sight, she started the chorus.

 _ _[Chorus]  
So…  
So what __

__I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool __

__So…  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight__

Inuyasha stood there absolutely speechless, while Kikyo was silently fuming. He thought she would never leave him and watching her on stage visually flirting with every guy in sight was igniting an overwhelming possessiveness in him that he didn't realize was there before.

 _ _The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit!)  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight__

 _Na na na na_  
 _He's gonna to start a fight_  
 _Na na na na_  
 _We're all gonna_  
 _Get into a fight_

Again, Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome jumped off the stage and walked toward him in a hardcore yet extremely sexy manner. He thought for a moment that she might kiss him and unconsciously took a step back. Kagome and Kikyo both noticed this and while Kikyo smirked, Kagome became just that much more determined to get her point across. She got right up into his face and continued singing.

 _ _[Chorus]  
So…  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool __

__So…  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight__

As the last words left her lips she pushed Inuyasha as she turned and went back onstage. At this point everyone in the room knew who she was singing the song about and they were giving him and Kikyo unwelcome looks. Kikyo looked like she was about ready to leave, after standing there watching Inuyasha as he stood still as a statue while watching Kagome. A million different things were going through Inuyasha's head, but he kept thinking that there was someone he was forgetting about. Just then, Kagome's voice got really quiet and everyone stopped yelling and looked over at her so they could hear the next part of the song. The next words were sung softly and sadly.

 _ _You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall__

Then, Kagome jumped up with a look of determination in her eyes and everyone got loud again.

 _ _[Chorus]  
So…__

 _ _So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin' more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool __

__So…__

 _ _So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight__

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

 _ _So…  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight__

At the end of the song everyone in the bar stormed the stage, while Inuyasha after coming to his senses and dragging an irate Kikyo, quickly made their way out the door. Monday morning, Inuyasha had divorce papers on his desk and within a few months the divorce was final and Inuyasha was professionally ruined.

Kikyo, not wanting to be ruined too, left him and found a new manager, Naraku who had always been Inuyasha's arch rival. Kagome got Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru to be her new manager and went on to write several more albums that were at the top of the charts. Later on they even got together and rumors started flying about them getting married. Another reminder to Inuyasha about exactly what he lost.

* * *

Hope you liked the story, cause I had fun writing it. Please Review!

 ** **ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:**** April 21, 2011

 ** **WORDS:**** 1296


End file.
